Vulnerable
by AriaAngel
Summary: NorwayxOc The song used is 'Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade' I own nothing BTW


?Share with me the blankets

that you're wrapped in.

Because it's cold outside

(Cold outside)

It's cold outside...?

As the slightly short blond haired girl sat on Denmark,her brother's,porch,she felt a change on the weight of her shoulder. Glancing to her side Airika's face flushed to a light pink,seeing Norway,more commonly known as Norge,wrapped in a blanket...with her.

The blue-eyed Norwegian turned his face to look at the girl,taking in all her features. Her long,almost white,blond hair,her porcelain like skin,button nose,even the little tug downwards on the left side of her mouth,indicating that she was deep in thought. Norway pondered this for a moment,before returning to Airika's face. Her eyes...he thought while staring into her chocolate colored orbs. To the young man the eyes he was looking into so intensely,were,without a doubt,the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

Just as Airika was about to speak,a booming voice broke the silence between the two young adults,"Hey! Here you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Ha ha!...Huh?" Noticing the,quite awkward,silence the Dane continued,"I'll just...go back inside..." Turning back around,the sandy haired Dutchmen did indeed leave.

Sighing the female couldn't help,but wonder what the man beside her was hiding behind his chromatic optics. Unknown to her Norway was pondering the very same.*Sigh*...

?Share with me the secrets

that you kept in.

Because it's cold inside

(Cold inside)

It's cold inside...?

When Airika walked into the kitchen then next morning she was more than surprised to see all the Nordic countries acting like civilized people,excluding Norway and Iceland,as they were more or less still to keep her thoughts to herself she spoke,"What's the special occasion?"

Finland,the short blond haired,purple eyed boy,was the first to speak,"Ah! When did you wake up,Airika?"

The brown eyed girl ran a small,pale hand,through her platinum blond hair,"Just now. Why is it so quiet? Did someone die?" despite the teasing tone in her voice,the girl couldn't help the part of her that traveled over to the was no answer."Hey! Why aren't you answering? It's not like you killed someone...right,guys?"

"...Right" was the reply Airika received,coming from the silver haired Icelander.

Denmark then proceeded in throwing a muffin at the the Icelandic teenager's head,causing aforementioned teen to fall out of the chair he was sitting in from the Airika decided that they were only messing a seat next in-between Norway and his brother,or at least were his brother was still laying on the floor,complaining about the much taller Dane,earning a chuckle from his brother.

Grabbing the necessities to eat cereal,Airika sat. The girl smiled,happy to see they weren't out of Fruit toward Norway,Airika swallowed before speaking,"Morning!"

Norway glanced to his right,nodding,"Good morning...".He watched as she returned to eating. Just as he returning to his own food something caught his eyes. Norway suddenly felt cold,What is she hiding?

?And your slowly

shaking fingertips.

Show that you're scared like me.

So,let's pretend we're alone...!

What if I mess up? Then he'll never like me...Damn it! Were the thoughts going,through Airika's mind. This was completely normal,seeing as right before a World Meeting aforementioned Islander worried she would embarrass herself in front of Norway,or that there would be new countries,states,or islands that wouldn't take a liking to her. She may not seem like it,but the Faroe Islands A.K.A Airika was very self-conscious. What if they like whales?*

Walking into the conference room Airika looked confident and . That look was fake. And somewhere deep down inside her,Airika wished someone,anyone,would realize like whoever she was wishing to finally decided to listen.

Norway watched as the blond haired island talked with Japan and England about trades that were recently occurring in the group. The conversation was soon stopped,when America,a tall blond haired male with deep blue eyes,declared that the meeting was Airika took her seat the Norwegian grabbed her shaking hand,intertwining their fingers,"Just pretend we're alone."

?And I know you may be scared.

And I know we're unprepared,

But I don't care...? 


End file.
